


best lemon ever written on this earth

by malthehuman



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Smut, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malthehuman/pseuds/malthehuman
Summary: You're an animator at Joey Drew's studio.Your work is interrupted by you-know-who.I can only let you guess at what happens next...(Watch out! NSFW ahead)





	best lemon ever written on this earth

**Author's Note:**

> (This title is, of course, ironic.)
> 
> the title and tags say it all
> 
> enjoy..? i guess?

There you were, at your working table, trying to make more frames to your animation.  
You had been very distracted lately, by a certain ink demon constantly passing through your mind, making you blush at random times then internally yell at yourself for having these thoughts. Speaking of the devil, you felt a presence right behind you.

‘hey there’ he whispered, devilish grin spreading on his face.

You jumped (what a scaredy cat) and let out a small squeak.

‘Was that noise just for me ? How cute’ he teased, craving to see your cheeks turn red from embarassement. Jeez, you were so easily flustered and oh how he loved it.  
He had decided that today would be the day he would finally make a move on you. He had been obsessed with you ever since you joined the animation studio, and he took a wicked pleasure in bothering you all the time. And after observing you for so long, he dared to hope his feelings were returned. Your blushing face couldn’t lie.  
You had turned your concentration back to your drawings, trying to ignore the cartoon devil the best you could, and miserably failing when he squished your sides, another squeak escaping your mouth.  
By the way, you fell from your chair. And Bendy was now laughing uncontrollably at your overreaction.  
‘Would you just stop it already ? I’m very ticklish ! Were you trying to give me a heart attack !?’ you angrily whispered, pushing back the warm feeling inside your stomach.  
Even if he was pretty annoying, any form of interaction with your crush was fine for you. And sadly, you were pretty sure he only liked messing around with you because you were so easy to laugh at. You expected him to leave, still laughing hard, with a good old ‘oh, (y/n), you never change..'  
But what you didn’t expect was him to pin you against the wall right after you got up.  
‘What the h-'  
You were cut out by his mouth pressed against yours, his hands now gripping your sides.  
‘If this is a dream, please don’t wake me up’ you thought before returning the kiss, soon deepened by Bendy pushing in his tongue, earning a moan from you.  
You parted away for air, and stared a each other for a second, slightly panting.  
‘You… you like me ?’ Bendy broke the silence, looking like he just witnessed the most unbelievable yet incredible thing in the world. Now it was your turn to look surprised.  
‘You mean… you like me ? you said back in disbelief, blush creeping onto your face again.  
‘Of course I do ! Ever since I first met you I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind… You’re so beautiful and talented and..’ he stopped, noticing how embarassed you looked right now.  
‘I do like you as well..’ you softly said, though loud enough for Bendy to hear and it immediatly made something click inside of him. He had now a predatory grin, eyeing you like he was starving and you were chocolate right now. (Why chocolate ? Well I don’t know. Everyone likes chocolate… right ?)  
Little did you know that in his subconcious, your ‘confession’ sounded like you just gave him permission to finally satisfy his burning desire to feel every inch of your soft skin, and stain every last bit of it with his dark ink. (kinky little shit)  
He crawled between your legs and grabbed your thighs while nibbling at your neck.

Oh, what about you ? A panting moaning blushing mess, like in every other fanfic in which you get fucked by the fictionnal character you have a crush on. (Did I just break the fourth wall ?)  
And then you guys fuck. It’s sexy because you get ink all over you and btw Bendy’s cum is ink too. Now your clothes and panties are ruined forever. And you’re now black. And you’re now fighting for your civil rights. And –

Ok this went too far

It’s a joke guys don’t take that last part seriously

Plz

And sorry I got too lazy to actually get to the real part of the lemon, in which bENDY STICKS HIS DICK INSIDE YOUR VAGINA AND BOTH OF YOU GET TO CUM BECAUSE IT’S THE SAME IN EVERY SINGLE LEMON

MAL out.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not be offended  
> this whole thing's just a joke
> 
> Fun fact! I actually wrote this over a year ago, and it just sat there in my computer until the day I tumbled upon it again and trolled myself, because I had forgotten I had written this. And then my friend helped me gather some courage to post it and let the whole internet enjoy(cringe at) it as well :]
> 
> Have a nice day! (or night, depends.)


End file.
